xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma Frost (Earth-101001)
Emma Frost was a former member of the villainous group The Inner Circle. Emma later left the group. During Jean Grey'srampage due to losing control of the Phoenix Force, Cyclops spotted an astral projection of Emma Frost behind her, leading him to believe that Emma was manipulating Jean. Emma was found by the X-Men unconscious in a laboratory in Japan. When confronted about her role in Jean's death, Emma denied this and blamed Mastermind for framing her using his illusionary powers. She then joined the X-Men. Powers and Abilities Powers Seemingly those of Emma Frost (Earth-616)#Powers Abilities Martial Arts training, combined with diamond form for devastating attacks, Strength level Becomes immune to telepathic powers in diamond form. Weaknesses Loses ability to use telepathy when in diamond form. Trivia * In the English Dub, Emma had the power to turn into diamond before joining the Inner Circle. Mastermind simply made her forget she could, so he could manipulate her more easily. ** In the original version, it was caused by a benign version of Damon-Hall Symdrome. Screenshots LlcQVk78 o.jpg Bx6n9Y8h o.jpg RkSdRFeu_o.jpg QzxiEeJQ_o.jpg QyRvwfuM_o.jpg QrE1TxeB_o.jpg QZ0lqmuZ_o.jpg Q1oPVp4Y_o.jpg Px4XLLsP_o.jpg PWuoEkL7_o.jpg PVbhFzJh_o.jpg ObWI41gZ_o.jpg OHRy0iqa_o.jpg OExDhEUg_o.jpg NuXVwZi3_o.jpg NhFY1UtD_o.jpg NbssFHeJ_o.jpg Na8FFHUD_o.jpg NRqDDftM_o.jpg NPQJmg59_o.jpg Mrv9eAji_o.jpg LuPIAA8j_o.jpg RHamO70B_o.jpg Qsk1kFHE_o.jpg QQs77kPF_o.jpg OvlMyGMn_o.jpg OoOxjqf9_o.jpg O433yjLj_o.jpg NYSh8AMU_o.jpg NRglkM4H_o.jpg NPNm6Wo8_o.jpg NL3eKxmS_o.jpg NIRBVgux_o.jpg NGZ56exj_o.jpg MsxMGF87_o.jpg MsuTNrO1_o.jpg Mrp7v2js_o.jpg MmWLb2ay_o.jpg MjetlTY0_o.jpg MjVtbTjC_o.jpg MRpC4gsA_o.jpg MRKDhSDx_o.jpg MQq7EnrV_o.jpg MPxAmT2R_o.jpg MHgVNyJy_o.jpg MDHLuLXf_o.jpg M9QQtOTm_o.jpg M1xL6iRi_o.jpg M0w6n760_o.jpg LwZInXmi_o.jpg LrPLCQ0E_o.jpg Lqy1dENM_o.jpg LqdqVPJp_o.jpg LoTbvCiv_o.jpg LjqStqKB_o.jpg LgFsZC9G_o.jpg Ldsjm0Vn_o.jpg LcNXkgwi_o.jpg LOpNm8TJ_o.jpg LNEmf0Vn_o.jpg LJ19aloa_o.jpg LANNcwz5_o.jpg L4PLQGC2_o.jpg L3JLhpUH_o.jpg KAuZP7UJ_o.jpg KAG9BxmE_o.jpg JvGh46ji_o.jpg JpXc5g2w_o.jpg JgsATbpp_o.jpg JVVxxWk8_o.jpg JVKa1Gf8_o.jpg JF5CVmxR_o.jpg J6fRYpyS_o.jpg Iod2Wv2t_o.jpg Ijz2QCmb_o.jpg Ijgc9gAv_o.jpg IRyBvbQX_o.jpg Hz6rJB3F_o.jpg HpBpFHfy_o.jpg HoknF2yT_o.jpg Hl7djA4q_o.jpg HR56GYfK_o.jpg HMMuF9lG_o.jpg HLFiAUrk_o.jpg HI8scx3g_o.jpg H0SW3TCk_o.jpg GxHIxmeb_o.jpg GvTnnqJl_o.jpg Gup7WzY3_o.jpg Gs3lke3F_o.jpg GrI6klLv_o.jpg GlMCDCVH_o.jpg GT2GeODD_o.jpg GNkn5MDz_o.jpg GMx4aCd4_o.jpg GISBCRnh_o.jpg G51kXWJn_o.jpg G0nZua9t_o.jpg FtseNApX_o.jpg Fm3UdzFS_o.jpg FleeWbmA_o.jpg FlIcs9ZL_o.jpg FNlfX9ug_o.jpg FL5djN7H_o.jpg FKLwp24l_o.jpg F9F2C17e_o.jpg F1aAO7oo_o.jpg EzoXWC7t_o.jpg EoMy8XQc_o.jpg ElPrzMUi_o.jpg EdTvt9sa_o.jpg EMg2JfaI_o.jpg EKgLqKB6_o.jpg EFbbh0rt_o.jpg EALXoqAY_o.jpg DyyrDZEl_o.jpg DyeFXX6X_o.jpg DybLoaqV_o.jpg Ds7jrL2P_o.jpg DncjT9QK_o.jpg DkwJBObu_o.jpg Dch2ie3D_o.jpg DXM1LJxc_o.jpg DXFIzc4f_o.jpg DV0x7u2W_o.jpg DSaSjhF3_o.jpg DLu4scvl_o.jpg DL5I6NvI_o.jpg D7Con43i_o.jpg KTxMwSXL_o.jpg DavCn0us_o.jpg D4A8YJbW_o.jpg D0G96LXP_o.jpg CuvDVb3k_o.jpg CT0vgBW9_o.jpg CLDxlU8z_o.jpg CIV3VVvR_o.jpg CECnHrNP_o.jpg CIJFyov7_o.jpg L2PhSZiZ_o.jpg KuTqfRvD_o.jpg KshrlywI_o.jpg KnnVTz0J_o.jpg KP0Fx3G6_o.jpg K6kAShgR_o.jpg K1Y5Nb3j_o.jpg JxBPXwsN_o.jpg Jwxmiixc_o.jpg JgT1NxMu_o.jpg Ij6vviRE_o.jpg HlmNlwcz_o.jpg GrN1vNEj_o.jpg G9J97muQ_o.jpg FLp7SS1v_o.jpg DlFUmzIJ_o.jpg DTzDsTTp_o.jpg CnbK26Gi_o.jpg C2tekTiu_o.jpg BtcQwD5n_o.jpg BsWc7sCx_o.jpg BT21FBgA_o.jpg JXnvTVXp_o.jpg ADfOehUd_o.jpg BMEAM9et_o.jpg Ap0iYuJe_o.jpg AmxDJnFe_o.jpg AmnXa59Q_o.jpg AlpRFX5q_o.jpg Ak7kBlsM_o.jpg AexLB3TS_o.jpg AddnqDj5_o.jpg AYkcmSM5_o.jpg AXgCdMSq_o.jpg AQfb2EWO_o.jpg AKqBBVJA_o.jpg AD5LhvB3_o.jpg AC2Umro2_o.jpg A6bleEPQ_o.jpg A6RCLOcx_o.jpg A6Pzp5sx_o.jpg A5yncTB4_o.jpg A4qiqd9D_o.jpg 9oFbapl1_o.jpg 9PlqVxgu_o.jpg 9OTYvOWj_o.jpg 9GEN3M0w_o.jpg 9A4HLpvA_o.jpg 907y3lUE_o.jpg 8w3gH8ne_o.jpg 8kcVnH5K_o.jpg 8hjGqQZw_o.jpg 8YMO3Efu_o.jpg 88ANURNc_o.jpg 77wNGzSK_o.jpg 77Nxw2at_o.jpg 6tGYc418_o.jpg 6KHydwhs_o.jpg 6CGhOjFy_o.jpg 66fEgFlc_o.jpg 62JjTs87_o.jpg 5juRPKSF_o.jpg 5MhW5jiB_o.jpg 5LWGzaUb_o.jpg 58I9Vcck_o.jpg 55p5Hx2U_o.jpg 505zeipq_o.jpg 4eyVqg3s_o.jpg 4EpMyEcX_o.jpg 44n6Z9Rr_o.jpg 406V4ldd_o.jpg 28qTYOkp_o.jpg 26WTIvoS_o.jpg 20IYOFdh_o.jpg 16VUUCKY_o.jpg Bm67ugMB_o.jpg BljgwGaw_o.jpg Bii2V18I_o.jpg BIKVKl82_o.jpg BCWxlQ1Q_o.jpg B6QHvLz7_o.jpg B39akPRB_o.jpg B1bIWDxe_o.jpg 8d2Bs8LX_o.jpg 7txFR7gz_o.jpg 7fIz2VNm_o.jpg 7N9Mp4TR_o.jpg 6rRPU8eR_o.jpg 6notaIPA_o.jpg 6jIPzUOf_o.jpg 6a2NUY0E_o.jpg 6VyvaR1T_o.jpg 6PHIisWP_o.jpg 5zeAS6Zc_o.jpg 5qkDUO1b_o.jpg 5g4SZ2Hy_o.jpg 5QYi4RZ8_o.jpg 5KlrQPQL_o.jpg 4gqqoeLN_o.jpg 4aLYMGVp_o.jpg 4MseDU2B_o.jpg 3wWhSG2a_o.jpg 3h8kAPb3_o.jpg 3ZZAAcOJ_o.jpg 3XeBhwcU_o.jpg 2heWEhXT_o.jpg 2aABZIgv_o.jpg 1vVqkpWh_o.jpg 1sVkYLms_o.jpg 1iIKM1yw_o.jpg 1aSWhFys_o.jpg 1Y5yf0iw_o.jpg 1Sc96mC4_o.jpg 1KSyv49x_o.jpg 1Hvn6LTK_o.jpg 1Hg36rQ2_o.jpg 0uF9Ox63_o.jpg 0qNlUvVn_o.jpg 0eStX7X3_o.jpg 0eDTkj7p_o.jpg 0JWbfeAU_o.jpg 0DlAdUL2_o.jpg Z7NhEG59 o.jpg ZPRUbihK o.jpg ZvOzgm1D o.jpg Zv2Bgd8F o.jpg Ztct1ils o.jpg Zvwob7tO o.jpg YQePnhFF o.jpg Y8HOauYN o.jpg ZboPBm3j o.jpg ZR5myei7 o.jpg YYxjExwE o.jpg YsCfosm5 o.jpg Ylbzk10T o.jpg YUtAj0cl o.jpg YZhrKUIh o.jpg Z6DTH9FL o.jpg Z1Ia5I9m o.jpg ZNrMPYSz_o.jpg ZbwwADA3_o.jpg ZHK9Kn8k_o.jpg 1mIKm9dv o.jpg 22xulhBw o.jpg 3YKPRF66 o.jpg 3vy5acyb o.jpg 4DmOocDv o.jpg 4iGsfr5z o.jpg 5oEP8N8d o.jpg 6MUrvTHF o.jpg 6NvuvBOF o.jpg 6hj9tFmY o.jpg 7E0pckn3 o.jpg 8TfInC1Q o.jpg 8aFBmHk0 o.jpg 94oKTyqr o.jpg 9DFUOFGR o.jpg 9Zpi4je2 o.jpg 9lbSiRZi o.jpg ARbPvbKj o.jpg Aey8tOAs o.jpg AqWdBmVL o.jpg B6R3o6v6 o.jpg B8LNLvc6 o.jpg BEvuNfnb o.jpg BuLMAQab o.jpg By3Z6bJz o.jpg C82YQ6mi o.jpg AvNoz2ve o.jpg AwRQwWko o.jpg BbpsMgfJ o.jpg Br7PerfP o.jpg BsgdZHHs o.jpg FwNMrQ2X o.jpg GBqG4CMt o.jpg GCVC8aYe o.jpg DBl3Qd6Q o.jpg Dhk2Fg0e o.jpg Duj03n8S o.jpg EREM33bS o.jpg ErQlfZAg o.jpg EvBexDlM o.jpg FxPVgQMt o.jpg GAuwiLWA o.jpg CVHBGzdF o.jpg CxgtP7vB o.jpg D5HdehKk o.jpg DWKuBiHM o.jpg Diar44Dl o.jpg DjXN9hhy o.jpg E2iZtPTd o.jpg ERtlAwD2 o.jpg EY0RRSVY o.jpg EZ5Jf4Qq o.jpg ExOaXcJP o.jpg ExWIpoTm o.jpg F5bWNPQA o.jpg F77kExy4 o.jpg FO3tfmZE o.jpg FRuDTLYb o.jpg Fhjl05NX o.jpg FskUB86c o.jpg G1QvGGa1 o.jpg G89ZqTa4 o.jpg GE8JU2WT o.jpg GJmh1IUW o.jpg GOAeihD5 o.jpg Gxu9G1Ph o.jpg Gxxkrsza o.jpg HIhkvp1d o.jpg HJCduQgp o.jpg ITeHGYDl o.jpg IfDGvGRc o.jpg IgGgqVIi o.jpg IxYOt9P3 o.jpg Jhl5wruW o.jpg GxME0tvJ o.jpg GyVVM5Q6 o.jpg GyW3khZT o.jpg H4LIg5NT o.jpg Hg0dT00x o.jpg HptOqX5u o.jpg HzAUYAYz o.jpg I9lF1WNC o.jpg INowG9sr o.jpg IYPnAryF o.jpg IcqBvnGW o.jpg Iv5IUwXn o.jpg Izz5Dist o.jpg J7xqWCn3 o.jpg JEyYRoVc o.jpg JMxmHcx3 o.jpg JQvIu5yL o.jpg JXQKL3WS o.jpg JvIzv1J8 o.jpg JwHPvEbc o.jpg K3plANiQ o.jpg KMsLIfn4 o.jpg KelDuGrZ o.jpg KevBSw4O o.jpg Kg1C1RLn o.jpg KiAu3dtJ o.jpg KkK2V4na o.jpg N1DECa4p o.jpg N1vk8CqY o.jpg N8Fzi9Q9 o.jpg KcaHBVqd o.jpg Kx5oQv9i o.jpg KxQlWc1f o.jpg LFNGsd3p o.jpg LIiBK5Bi o.jpg LawLJIqP o.jpg Lb9W3clS o.jpg MzEZ2VCf o.jpg LJf9lG72 o.jpg LSfqXT8d o.jpg LfNKxnWv o.jpg M5TkQxtK o.jpg MiWtHid8 o.jpg Mm468KFd o.jpg Q4Ee6Prl o.jpg NFfm4hk6 o.jpg NvYZo2ww o.jpg O45goCQ5 o.jpg O4G8cVKr o.jpg OjXyJgUF o.jpg Pr0PldHs o.jpg NROh7dKk o.jpg NX0dqobO o.jpg O389ptA3 o.jpg OF4yXVF7 o.jpg OIN8L1xb o.jpg OJ8w3552 o.jpg OVRb7E3Z o.jpg Og3sj1jG o.jpg OmaYyRzd o.jpg OynG3Yb1 o.jpg P0YrqAbw o.jpg P14roMZ3 o.jpg P7YEoQ1c o.jpg PBIQd4Jv o.jpg PIWXrOCz o.jpg PJK5ls5u o.jpg PLj7Ffia o.jpg PMLSdy2p o.jpg PPs10Ogz o.jpg PQiHhJix o.jpg PQup8Clu o.jpg PT8MHbSd o.jpg PVgfxwae o.jpg PdcSPJwy o.jpg PgCwv6Qk o.jpg PgUXSuoc o.jpg PiBI29BI o.jpg PlcTDP7v o.jpg PmQWwZw2 o.jpg PqOmqPWO o.jpg PwE8qHZ9 o.jpg Q2MLYxrr o.jpg QhC3NPkD o.jpg S4SfGUEf o.jpg QClV3mah o.jpg QNwAhD8C o.jpg QVptvoQI o.jpg QX9ltMz7 o.jpg QaFLgg3A o.jpg QdsEr74q o.jpg Qln0j38z o.jpg QnZZ1R09 o.jpg QoeXtpj6 o.jpg QyczfeFH o.jpg R7HW23qG o.jpg RBIGkIl8 o.jpg RHf1743t o.jpg RIXnlWC8 o.jpg RS44S1eV o.jpg RVyKgkMJ o.jpg RYjxf6x4 o.jpg RdRLHU8a o.jpg Ry6ugilY o.jpg RymQxhrA o.jpg RzAOMCqj o.jpg S05XIUxD o.jpg S1AYs8XC o.jpg S4CcM9j1 o.jpg S6HLmxVR o.jpg S6RC8vNp o.jpg SAEubwHI o.jpg SGrC8aLy o.jpg SH2bivsf o.jpg SMpEEgMd o.jpg SN7yTwZd o.jpg SNRiicxp o.jpg SOp0LJSG o.jpg SPJwyaYg o.jpg SfMTSEiL o.jpg SjdSlhyn o.jpg Sot93Ql4 o.jpg SzwGDALb o.jpg UX3VXDkE o.jpg Uz1Rogbm o.jpg V5CNmAi3 o.jpg V9PGygVK o.jpg T05y890Q o.jpg T191zZPh o.jpg T3DtLd4j o.jpg T3e2lXfa o.jpg T6k5WxBh o.jpg TKz4IkM5 o.jpg TOAkgnVt o.jpg TRHEXoFE o.jpg TdPu0AmB o.jpg TeT4rNQF o.jpg TjuXZmVi o.jpg TpXCCuEP o.jpg TtNeYFih o.jpg VBgjw2d7 o.jpg TDTLGHYC o.jpg TS1IIV2D o.jpg TTfUrfyC o.jpg TUXYheuA o.jpg TV8f3AZA o.jpg TVLIMOpJ o.jpg TXP8cjCO o.jpg TY2cTrlr o.jpg TYf7HzbX o.jpg Tuns2P2j o.jpg U3AbA5dU o.jpg UEhi3sjp o.jpg UEsvT1iO o.jpg ULObUOg8 o.jpg UMxyTib0 o.jpg UPPg8akc o.jpg UPyB0Uq9 o.jpg UUxxSBP9 o.jpg UWD9yLlQ o.jpg UbFZPbz5 o.jpg UeweG08N o.jpg UgXxnDuK o.jpg UgfgEJub o.jpg Ul5YxT60 o.jpg UtMCAGT1 o.jpg UwhwJtiP o.jpg Vbtrifjz o.jpg VQWsL7v1 o.jpg VDLrDOTD o.jpg VFf4ROXN o.jpg VLoarVyY o.jpg VdCLy4Aj o.jpg VhQ0j9D3 o.jpg ViAbnqx6 o.jpg VsiyzlT3 o.jpg VtOgrOTm o.jpg WGuut4cE o.jpg WLXNnrSO o.jpg WpLj4MUX o.jpg WrPyWSQO o.jpg XSyRxtdt o.jpg XtDuAqXL o.jpg VWH3zVwd o.jpg VWJWA2mT o.jpg VWbOIPDz o.jpg VvhRSXmH o.jpg W2JPssxz o.jpg W3WLYqDM o.jpg WAk2Zz62 o.jpg WOQGrZ51 o.jpg WOhedm6A o.jpg WRfyaHIC o.jpg WStNscl6 o.jpg WkiChRhn o.jpg WlEKEoJX o.jpg WmRvgTbo o.jpg WmuDPkH4 o.jpg XaUlKyms o.jpg XhggYwVl o.jpg WVFms6gE o.jpg Wk1radD5 o.jpg XBCKl9H1 o.jpg XLTiK5de o.jpg XLlpWcCb o.jpg XOehzde8 o.jpg Xag7jOoJ o.jpg XdwFv1vl o.jpg XlGzRQAi o.jpg XlP3npS0 o.jpg Y5TkHdAz o.jpg YUK0fm5t o.jpg YfTXzZyF o.jpg YklJmOyz o.jpg YrPRBfk9 o.jpg YtGhEtln o.jpg ZXmiBxO8 o.jpg XwxTk2AB o.jpg Y4Px6ONu o.jpg YAu1YeSK o.jpg Yd7rGO0Z o.jpg YlW881DO o.jpg YrjCna7C o.jpg Ys3l9o4y o.jpg YvSuhQuM o.jpg Z2PRz5qx o.jpg Z2s8QeOu o.jpg Z7REqPMp o.jpg Z8kiaycI o.jpg CbRCebIe o.jpg AIA8lxet o.jpg Bnjz0Eub o.jpg KI9mIxcG o.jpg RK7H6AVf o.jpg Category:Marvel Universe Category:X-Gene Category:X-Men Category:Aryan Race Category:Blond Hair Category:Transformation Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Telepath Category:Astral Projection Category:X-Mens Rogue Gallery Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Big Breasts Category:Neutral Category:Whore Category:Humans of Earth-101001 Category:Lab Rat Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Universe 101001 Category:Teachers Category:Hellfire Club Category:A Class Category:Humans Category:Heterosexuality